Secretos, mentiras y un corazón roto
by Crisalyda
Summary: Las dudas de Nora parecen estar confirmadas, Patch se ha acostado con Marcie Miller, su archienemiga. ¿O no?


**ATENCIÓN:** Levísimo spoiler de Crescendo, quien no quiera enterarse que no lea.

* * *

_**De cómo me rompieron el corazón**_

La cálida brisa de junio me acarició el rostro cuando abrí la puerta de casa y me asomé a la calle. Ahí estaba él. Con esa sonrisa de pirata y ese aire de seguridad que tanto me irritaba y me excitaba a la vez.

- Has venido -dije simplemente.

- Por supuesto, ángel -su sonrisa se ensanchó apenas en las comisuras, dándole un aire pícaro.

- Pensé que no ibas a hacerlo.

Él se apoyo en el marco de la puerta con cierta condescendencia, sabía que se estaba riendo de mí por dentro.

- ¿Por qué? -me preguntó.

Sabía que no debía de seguirle el juego, lo sabía, y sin embargo...

- Lo sabes perfectamente -le repliqué.

- Tienes razón -su sonrisa pirata seguía allí, pero sus ojos negros brillaban con intesidad-, lo que pasa es que cuando estoy cerca de ti me olvido de cierta cosas.

- Para -susurré cerrando los ojos, de repente me habían entrado ganas de llorar-. Para de una vez.

Sentí como me miraba con fijeza, pero no me atreví a levantar los párpados y tener que enfrentarme nuevamente a su mirada.

- ¿Que pare qué? -en su voz todavía se percibía burla, y eso fue lo que me hizo estallar.

- ¡Esto! -chillé abriendo los ojos, esforzándome en no dejar resbalar ni una sola lágrima-. ¡Deja de fingir que te importo! ¡Termina con esta farsa de una vez!

Una lágrima traicionera se me escapó y me recorrió la mejilla, me la limpié con rabia, odiándome por mostrar esa debilidad ante él.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Nora? -por una vez estaba serio, y sus ojos brillaban más que antes.

- De que ayer por la noche llevaste a Marcie Millar a tu casa -solté cada palabra con rabia, casi escupiéndolas-, ¿te divertiste acostándote con ella?

Otra lágrima me recorrió la mejilla, pero esta vez no me moleste en secármela. Estaba demasiado concentrada observando su reacción.

Patch se envaró, y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo peligroso.

- ¿Cómo te has enterado de eso? -estaba tenso, la boca apretada en una fina línea. Me hubiera resultado menos doloroso si al menos no le hubiera dado tanta importancia a que me enterara.

- Todo el colegio lo sabe -le espeté, mientras más lágrimas se escaban de mis ojos-. Todos, Patch, todos se han enterado de cómo la llevaste a tu casa para meterla en tu cama cuando a tu supuesta novia no le quieres decir ni la dirección.

- Ángel...

- ¡No me llames así! -sollocé en contra de mi voluntad-. ¡Lárgate! ¡Desaparece! ¡No quiero verte más! -grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras le pegaba puñetazos en el pecho, que no parecía sentir. Por supuesto, recordé con amargura, él no sentía.

Patch no se movió ni siquiera cuando le pateé con todas mis fuerzas las espinillas, berreando cosas del estilo: _"Gilipollas" _o _"Capullo"_. Permaneció quieto, imperturbable. No podía ver su expresión, las lágrimas me lo impedían, pero estaba segura de que no sonreía.

Casi lo hubiera preferido.

Me arrojé a sus brazos en cuanto me harté de atizarle, sin efecto alguno, y lloré en su pecho, manchando de lágrimas su camisa negra. Él permaneció estático los primeros segundos, hasta que finalmente, me abrazó, estrechándome contra él.

Odiaba que después de lo que me había hecho todavía pudiera provocar que una ola de calor recorriera todo mi cuerpo con un sólo roce. Pero no lo podía evitar, era así, estaba completamente enamorada de aquel perverso ángel custodio -antes ángel caído- de sonrisa oscura y oscuras intenciones. Y él, ¿lo estaba?

Hace unos días hubiera apostado que sí, pero ahora...

Me tragué las lágrimas y me separé de él. Estaba muy serio, y sus ojos estaban sombríos.

- Entonces -dudé-, ¿es verdad? ¿Invitaste a Marcie a tu casa para tener sexo _con ella_?

Tardó en contestar, y tuve miedo de su repuesta. Durante un minuto, deseé que no dijera nada.

- No la invite para tener sexo -respondió finalmente sin apenas mover los labios.

Un alivio inmenso me recorrió, a pesar de la vocecilla en mi cabeza que me repetía que no diera nada por sentado.

- ¿Entonces? -inquirí intentando que el ligero alivio que había sentido por su confesión no se notara en mi voz-. ¿Por qué la invitaste?

- Eso no te lo puedo decir.

_"Te lo dije: no des nada por sentado" _me recordó la irritante voz interior.

- ¿No? -estaba temblando, y sólo la rabia que sentía impedía que volviera a echarme a llorar-. Estupendo, asunto aclarado. No sé por qué sigues aquí cuando podrías estar con _tu _Marcie.

- Nora, no te lo puedo decir -repitió agarrándome de los hombros-, pero confía en mí, por favor.

Me aparté de su contacto como si me asqueara, y solté un risa histérica.

- Por supuesto, mientras tú te tiras a esa zorra, yo confío en ti ciegamente, ¿no? Sí, me parece bien -ironicé completamente destrozada, y haciendo un heroico esfuerzo para no ponerme a llorar.

- Nora, por favor -casi parecía que suplicaba.

- No, Patch, esto ya no es sólo por Marcie. Estoy harta de que no confíes en mí y me guardes siempre secretos -la verdad salió como una ráfaga ardiente, más apasionada de lo que había pensado-, harta de tus misterios y de que nunca me digas la verdad, harta de que no respondas a mis preguntas y te hagas el inocente. Harta de ti -finalicé clavándole en el pecho un dedo, mientras las lágrimas volvían a desparramarse por mis mejillas.

Nunca me había sentido tan mal desde que podía recordar. Sentía el corazón como un órgano increíblemente pesado, vacío y resquebrajado.

Repentinamente, salió de su estado de inmovilidad y me agarró de la mano que seguía en su pecho, señalándolo, inculpándolo. Tiró de mí hacía él con rudeza, y percibí la amenaza en sus ojos negros como la noche. Quise apartarme, pero él selló sus labios con los míos antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Fue un beso apasionado, furioso, frenético. Patch me estrechaba contra él con fuerza, y yo me debatía intentando liberarme antes de perder el control y terminar besándolo con el mismo desenfreno con el que me besaba él.

Le pegué un rodillazo en las costillas, pero sólo sirvió para que hundiera aún más su lengua en mi boca, y que sus labios se trabaran en los míos.

Le mordí con fuerza.

Patch relajó su apretón de la sorpresa y conseguí soltarme, jadeando.

Un espasmo me recorrió y más lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos, nublándome nuevamente la vista. Me dejé caer al suelo, temblando incontroladamente.

- Vete -gemí al advertir que la sombra borrosa en la que se había convertido Patch hacía ademán de acercarse-. Por favor, vete.

Está vez me hizo caso.

Se fue.

Y yo me quedé abrazada a mis rodillas, sollozando. Con el corazón roto en pedazos.

* * *

_¡No me matéis! xD Lo siento, pero es lo que ha salido. Esto no quiere decir que yo quiera que terminen así, ni que Patch la engañe con Marcie (puaj). Es sólo (y te advierto que si no quieres enterarte de cosas sobre Crescendo **no sigas leyendo**) que al parecer en el segundo libro Nora va a tener dudas sobre que Patch esté interesado en Marcie, y basándome en eso, esto es lo que ha salido. _

_Pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera que terminen juntos, que conste que si hiciera una continuación, sería reconciliándolos._

_En fin, sé que no hay mucha gente que escriba (o lea) sobre Hush, hush, al fin y al cabo hace no mucho que lo han puesto en fanfiction, pero si te animas a mandarme un Review te regalo un Patch para ti sola ;). __Y ya si le das a Go te prometo que consigo que acabes con nuestro ángel favorito en un motel, incomunicados por la tormenta por tiempo indefinible (muajajaja)._

_¡Espero que os haya gustado aunque sea un poquito!_

_**Cris**_


End file.
